The Time Machine
by Windrises
Summary: Yuuichi uses a time machine to go back to the day that Natsuki and Shizuru met each other.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino were going for a walk around the city while holding hands. However, they tripped over newspapers that were scattered across the floor. Natsuki got up and helped Shizuru stand up. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Shizuru said, "Yes, but that was a bad fall."

Natsuki angrily asked, "Why is this street covered with newspapers?"

A traveling scientist was throwing his lunch at random people that were walking by. He took a break from that eccentric habit of his, because he overheard Natsuki. He grabbed a newspaper and asked, "Didn't you read the news?"

Natsuki said, "Listening to the news isn't my cup of tea."

The weird scientist poured a cup of tea on the ground while saying, "A team of scientist have invented a time traveling machine. It's super big news so you better check it out." he handed Natsuki the newspaper and went back to throwing food at random people.

Natsuki and Shizuru read the newspaper. Twenty scientists teamed up to make a time machine. The scientists tried to hide information about the machine, but it was revealed that the machine could send people to decades in the past. However, they hadn't found a way to make the time machine go to the future yet.

Natsuki said, "Sounds like an impressive invention. However, I don't see what use it could accomplish."

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and replied, "I would use it to go back to the day we met and our first date. It would be romantic."

Natsuki responded, "No offense sweetheart, but romance and time machines don't mix."

Shizuru replied, "That's why I stopped putting Valentine's Day cards and clocks in the same blender." Natsuki's raised her eyebrows.

Meanwhile Yuuichi Tate was grabbing stuff out of the garbage dump. He found a newspaper that was talking about the time machine. He thought about he could do with a time machine and said, "I could go to the day where Natsuki and Shizuru met so I can make sure that they don't get together. That way, Natsuki will fall in love with me." He laughed.

Yuuichi decided to disguise himself as a scientist so he could sneak into the laboratory and borrow the time machine. He bought a lab coat and drove to the lab building. He was about to walk into the building, but the front guard said, "Hold on sir. Let me see your nametag?"

Yuuichi asked, "What do you mean?"

The front guard got out his clipboard and said, "Only people that are listed on this clipboard are allowed in the lab." The guard covered up the list, but Yuuichi got a peek at one of the names so he wrote the name on his jacket and got permission to go inside. He burst into the room where the time machine was. There was a button to enter what location and what day and year each traveler wanted to go to. Yuuichi remembered that Natsuki and Shizuru met six years ago, on the first day of high school. He entered the school's location and the day and year into the time machine.

A few minutes later Yuuichi looked around and saw that he was at the high school that he, Natsuki, and Shizuru used to go to. He ran around the hallway to find Natsuki. The Principal saw Yuuichi and said, "Running around as soon as high school beings isn't a good idea. You'll certainly get a detention today." Yuuichi stuck his tongue out at the Principal. He didn't care if he made the Principal mad, because he thought it wouldn't bring any harm to the timeline.

Yuuichi saw Natsuki. She was carrying and big backpack and looked tired. Yuuichi jumped in front on her and asked, "Do you know who Shizuru Fujino is?"

Natsuki answered, "No I don't."

Yuuichi replied, "You better be careful when talking to her. She pretends to be super sweet, but she's actually a sarcastic jerk."

Natsuki asked, "Really?"

Yuuichi said, "If you hear her compliment your beautiful hair, she's actually making fun of it. She's a master manipulator and you should avoid her."

Natsuki replied, "Um, thank you for the advice. I'm Natsuki Kuga."

Yuuichi said, "I've known that for years."

Natsuki raised her eyebrows and asked, "How?"

Yuuichi answered, "I came from a time machine that I borrowed from some scientists."

A few minutes later Natsuki walked past Shizuru. Shizuru saw Natsuki and said, "Wow, you have the most beautiful hair that I've ever seen."

Natsuki looked a little annoyed while saying, "Whatever."

Shizuru got a closer look at Natsuki and said, "Wow, you're the prettiest girl that I've ever seen." Natsuki was flattered for a brief moment, but she remembered what Yuuichi told her. Even though she thought Yuuichi was a weirdo, she was naïve enough to buy what he said about Shizuru. Shizuru blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I'm probably giving you the most awkward greeting ever."

Natsuki replied, "You sure are. Please excuse me." She started walking away, but a few textbooks fell out of her backpack. She growled with anger.

Shizuru helped Natsuki pick up the textbooks and said, "I'm Shizuru Fujino. It's nice to meet you."

Shizuru offered Natsuki a handshake, but she ignored it and said, "I have no desire to hang around liars like you. There's no way that my hair is the most beautiful that you've ever seen. Just stop lying and leave me alone." Natsuki started heading towards her first date.

Shizuru kept her chin down while saying, "I sure failed at giving a potential new friend a good greeting."

Yuuichi met up with Natsuki, after the first class period, and asked, "How did your first encounter with Shizuru go?"

Natsuki said, "It seems like you were right about her being a fibber. She had the guts to act like my hair is the most beautiful thing ever."

Yuuichi replied, "She's probably going to try to talk to you again."

Natsuki angrily said, "Oh crud."

A few seconds later Shizuru ran up to Natsuki, but she slipped on a pile of water that came from Yuuichi's water bottle. Natsuki was mad at Shizuru for being a liar, but she didn't want to see her get hurt so she grabbed her and made sure that she didn't fall to the ground. Shizuru said, "Thank you. I was just about to apologize for my bad greeting earlier."

Natsuki replied, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Shizuru said, "When I met you this morning I was distracted by your amazing looks, but now I see that you're heroic. You saved me from crashing to the floor. Thank you."

Shizuru was about to give Natsuki a hug. Natsuki thought accepting the hug, but she gently pushed Shizuru away and said, "Stop it with your pretend nice girl act. I know that nobody cares enough about me to act as sweet as you were pretending to be." She walked to her next class while whipping a few tears out of her eyes.

Yuuichi thought that he had prevented Natsuki and Shizuru from ever getting together so he used the time machine to go back to the present. He walked out of the lab and drove to Natsuki's house. He knocked on the door and was excited to see what Natsuki was like. Natsuki opened the door, wearing a black outfit. She had looked grumpy and had a dozen tattoos of her face. Since Yuuichi erased Natsuki and Shizuru's romance, Natsuki was a more serious hero. She sternly asked, "What do you want?"

Yuuichi nervously sweated while asking, "Um, how are you?"

Natsuki said, "Tired, because I had to beat up fifteen bad guys last night."

Yuuichi replied, "That's intense."

Natsuki said, "Intensity is the method I follow when showing criminals what vengeance is."

Yuuichi asked, "Are you happy?"

Natsuki asked, "Do you think that spending several hours of the day beating up punks and then going a lonely home is fun?"

Yuuichi tried to sound friendly while asking, "Are you lonely?"

Natsuki replied, "Stay away." She closed the down and went back to brooding around her living room.

Yuuichi felt bad for what he did. He said, "I ruined Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship which ruined Natsuki's happiness. It turns out that she doesn't need random weirdos, like me, to make her enjoy life. Nothing brings more happiness to her heart than her love for Shizuru and I took that away with her." He went back to the lab so he could use the time machine to fix the timeline.

Yuuichi transported himself to the first day of high school. He got a chance to re-do the events. He ran up to Natsuki and asked, "Have you met Shizuru Fujino yet?"

Natsuki said, "No, I don't know who she is."

Yuuichi replied, "She's an amazing girl. You should talk to her. She'll give you a good greeting."

Natsuki responded, "Um, okay."

Yuuichi said, "By the way, I came from a time machine."

Natsuki whispered, "Freak."

Natsuki walked past Shizuru. Shizuru saw Natsuki and said, "Wow, your hair is so beautiful."

Natsuki turned around and replied, "Thank you. I'm Natsuki Kuga."

Shizuru said, "I'm Shizuru Fujino."

Natsuki replied, "I've heard great things about you."

Shizuru responded, "I haven't heard that much about you and I want to know so much more. You're the prettiest girl that I've ever seen."

Natsuki said, "Thank you. That's one of the most flattering things that I've heard today." Shizuru blushed at Natsuki. She was already getting a crush on Natsuki. Natsuki was confused about her feelings, but things were starting to get more cheerful.

Yuuichi used the time machine to go back to the present. He drove to Natsuki's house and knocked on the door. Natsuki didn't answer, because she wasn't in her house. Yuuichi turned around and saw Natsuki and Shizuru walking nearby. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. Yuuichi was glad about that. He had feelings for Shizuru, but he knew that Shizuru was the one who made Natsuki's love her life.

Yuuichi walked up to Natsuki and Shizuru and said, "You two seem to truly love each other and I'm glad about that."

Natsuki was surprised to get a genuine compliment from Yuuichi. She said, "Thank you." Yuuichi shook their hands and started walking home.

Natsuki faced Shizuru and said, "Yuuichi usually acts clueless, but he's right about me truly loving you. I'd feel lost without your sweet guidance."

Shizuru replied, "Nothing in this world makes me smile more than the beauty of your looks and heart." Natsuki and Shizuru blushed at each other. They were glad that they met each other at the right time and place.


End file.
